The Legend of Calvin and Hobbes
by SilencerRolf
Summary: *WEIRD ENDING. That's all I can say.* Calvin and Hobbes are sent to the world of The Legend of Zelda! What advetures await them in this dangerous world.
1. Venomous Fun

Calvin eyes slowly opened to find Hobbes staring right at him.

"Hobbes? Where are we?" Calvin mumbled as he pulled himself off the grass.

"Don't know. Don't you remember how we got here?" Hobbes asked.

"Not really." Calvin replied.

"We were in the time machine and you tried out this new feature and it sent us here."

"Really? Where is the time machine?" Calvin asked.

"It sunk to the bottom of that lake." Hobbes said.

"Darn! Now how are we going to get out of here?" Calvin asked.

Before Hobbes could answer a snarl was heard from behind Calvin.

A giant blue spider with sharp teeth lunged at Calvin bit into Calvin's Leg.

"OW!" Calvin yelled.

It picked up a stick that was lying on the ground and struck the beast on top of the head with it.

It backed off still snarling. Calvin attempted to Spear the creature but it bit on to the stick.

"Let go you bloodsucking freak of nature!" Calvin screamed at the beast.

"Calvin-" Hobbes started and he moved in to attack.

Suddenly the stick had a flame at the end. Calvin didn't have time to think about it and set the beast on fire.

It burst into flames and ran into the water. After it put the fire out it burst into blue flames and disappeared.

The pain in Calvin's leg was getting worse.

"What was that?" Calvin asked.

"Some sort of monster!" Hobbes replied.

Suddenly Calvin got really sick. He fell to the ground and blacked out.

Hours later he woke up in a bed.

"Where am I?" He asked as he looked down at the cast spread around his bite.

"In Dr. Mizumi's Lab. Apparently you were injected with Tektite venom." Hobbes replied.

"That sucks." Calvin stated

"Mr. Calvin sir. Are you feeling better?" Dr Mizumi asked.

"Doing better." Calvin said.

"Before you go. Take this potion with you. It should restore your energy if you are attacked." He said holding out a bottle full of red liquid.

"Alright." Calvin said starting to pull off his cast.

"And take a few Deku Sticks and Deku Nuts. They should help you on the way." He said as he handed all the stuff to Calvin and Hobbes.

"Where do you think we should go?" Hobbes asked.

"Go across the fields to Hyrule Castle town. That should get you back home." Dr. Mizumi told them not knowing that they fell out of the sky.

"Alright then." Calvin said.

Calvin looked at where the bite had been and it was gone!

"Wow!"

In Hyrule Field...

"How... far does... this field... go?" Calvin choked out.

"Well... We should be near a lake it by now." Hobbes said looking at his map.

"We better get there soon or I'm going to have a stroke in this heat." Calvin said.

"Won't have to worry about that. Cause it's almost night." Hobbes said.

"Good." Calvin said.

At Night...

"Now what Muffin Head! We're here and we can't get in!" Calvin said irritated.

"Muffin Head! Listen here Spike head! It wasn't my idea to go experimenting with your stupid cardboard box!" Hobbes yelled.

A scrunch broke their fighting and skeletons burst out of the ground and starting swiping and Calvin and Hobbes.

"Wha! What are those bone heads!" Calvin asked in a panic.

"Don't know! Here!" Hobbes said as he handed Calvin a Deku Stick.

"Take that! And that! Back off!" Calvin yelled as he swung his stick back and forth.

He swung the stick and it struck the head off one. It still kept walking toward him.

"Ugh. Gross." Calvin said.

Calvin dug into his pocket and threw a deku nut straight at them.

It smacked into the headless one and exploded in a flash. The Skeletons stood there stuned.

"Wither and die! Bloodsucking freaks of nature!" Calvin yelled out and he smacked them into the ground.

" Calvin! Look!" Hobbes said as he stomped one into the ground.

The sun was raising and the skeletons were sinking into the ground.

"I think that days go faster in this world or where ever we are." Calvin said and he threw his broken stick to the ground.

The drawbridge was lowering and Calvin saw a amazing sight.

The town was full of food and drinks. Swords and Shields. Everything!

"Wow!" Hobbes said.


	2. Dino Breath

"This is great! The food could be better though..." Calvin mumbled as he chewed on his bread and cheese.

"Calvin! Look over there! Swords and Shields! Maybe we can buy some?" Hobbes asked.

"How can we? I haven't got any more money." Calvin moaned pulling out his pockets.

"Maybe we could get some! In a battle! We can win some money in a battle!" Hobbes said pointing at a battle arena.

"Sure! This will be great!" Calvin said shoving down the rest of his bread and cheese.

**In the arena...**

"Are you sure about this?" Hobbes asked.

"Nope." Calvin said looking down at the wooden shield and a average sword that he was holding.

"First up. The Skelkids!" The announcer yelled.

It went dark and Calvin felt that awful chill in his spine from before. 'This is not going to be like last time... We have weapons now!' He thought to himself.

Bam! Calvin slashed the Skelkid to the floor. One was lunging at him from above.

Smash! Hobbes bashed the creature on the head his sword. Calvin and Hobbes fought the monsters away with their swords.

After many challenges they met the biggest ugliest monster that Calvin had ever seen! (Besides Moe.)

A Degongo! It spit out flames that brunt Calvin and Hobbes' shields. Calvin clutched the sword and smacked it on it's side! It had no effect though.

"Darn! It's armour is as thick as it's head!" Calvin said jumping away.

"I know! Wait! It's tail! Its keeping us away from it's tail! I'll annoy it while you get the tail!" Hobbes explained his plan.

"Okay." Calvin said lunging at the beast.

"Over here!" Hobbes yelled throwing a deku nut at it.

It smacked with a explosion. It didn't effect it at all.

Suddenly it gave a horrible screech. It went limb still letting out that screech. Calvin had stabbed it's tail with his sword!

It fell to the ground with a thud.

Calvin and Hobbes had won the match! 500 Rupees!

They bought a sword and two shields. A Deku Shield for Calvin and a Hylian Shield for Hobbes. The sword was to big for Calvin so Hobbes had to have the sword.

They were back in Hyrule Field.

"It looks like we went to the wrong way Hobbes. We need to head into that forest. We can find something there that will make us get to the golden power that one guy said. But no one has ever came out of that Forest. I wonder why? Let's go Hobbes!" Calvin said running toward the forest.

**In the Forest...**

"Tell me why we ran the whole way here?" Hobbes said panting.

"Do you want to end up Skeleton Food?" Calvin asked him.

"No... I could go for some food though.." Hobbes said with his stomach rumbling.

"Is food all that you think about?" Calvin asked.

"Pretty much!" Hobbes said.

"Where are we anyway?" Calvin asked.

"Somewhere with a town I hope." Hobbes said.

"Look out! Lizard Breaths!" Calvin yelled jumping back and pulling out a deku stick and his shield.

Hobbes jumped at one of the lizards but they jumped back in what seemed to be fast motion.

"There fast! I know! Eat Deku Nut!" Calvin said throwing a deku nut.

It smacked into the ground and froze the lizards in their tracks.

"Now Hobbes!" Calvin yelled out Slashing one of them with his stick that broke on impact.

Hobbes finished the lizards with a slash of his sword.

"Nice work buddy! Now let's get out of here." Calvin said placing his broken stick on their heads.


	3. Kokiri Forest

Calvin and Hobbes wandered farther and farther into the forest. Calvin was feeling a bit dizzy and confused.

"If we don't find food soon... We're going to starve to death..."Calvin moaned.

Soon Calvin and Hobbes collapsed to the ground losing consciousness.

Everything was black around them. Calvin was having really strange dreams.

He stared into the darkness and saw a golden light. He heard a voice inside his head. Saying search out the Kokiri Emerald...

Then he awoke. Calvin peered over at the people standing over him.

"Oh. I'm glad that you're awake." One of them said.

"Thanks for saving us." Calvin said rubbing the top of his head to find a strange cap on his head.

"What's this on my head?" Calvin asked taking it off his head.

"A Kokiri Cap. We decided that if you came in without a cap people would begin to get worried." The other one said.

"I- Nevermind where's Hobbes..." Calvin asked looking around for a bed that might be containing Hobbes.

"Don't worry. Your friend is in exploring looking for some things." He replied.

Calvin wondered what Hobbes would be looking for. Calvin decided to go out and search for Hobbes.

"Hobbes! Where are you?" Calvin yelled out into the small village.

Calvin saw Hobbes looking over some crafted Metal.

"Hey buddy what're working on?" Calvin asked in curiosity.

"A Sword. Hey, Can I have that ruby that you found in the woods?" Hobbes asked.

Before Calvin could reject him Hobbes swiped the red stone from his hands and placed it into a handle of some sort.

"What's the big idea!" Calvin screamed.

"I'm crafting a sword for you! I'm quite good." Hobbes said turning his attention to the sword and using his claw to crave designs in the handle.

"You are good... Say, where did you learn to craft swords?" Calvin asked.

"Instinct." Hobbes said.

Calvin rolled his eyes. Again with the instinct...

After a couple of hours Hobbes was done.

"Here. I just finished it." Hobbes said taking the small blade perfect size for Calvin out of a pot of water.

The blade had the ruby in it's orange hilt. It's handle was also orange.

"I shall call you... The Calvin Sword!" Calvin said holding the sword up in the air.

"How about 'The Kokiri Sword'?" Hobbes suggested.

"Fine... I don't want to get it mixed up with my other wooden sword back home..." Calvin said placing the Kokiri Sword on his back.

"Also do your parents know that you stole it?" Hobbes asked.

"No and it is going to stay that way." Calvin and taking out his map.

"By the way, cool cap." Hobbes said pointing at the cap on Calvin's Head.

"Yeah. The people here gave it to me. Now let's go!" Calvin said staring at his map.

"Where do we go?" Hobbes asked innocently.

Calvin paused for a monument.

"You know your a real pain in the but to have around you know that!" Calvin said turning to Hobbes.

"How about into those woods?" Hobbes asked pointing at the forest above them.

"They can't be any different than the forest at home right?" Calvin asked nervously.

Just then a Kokiri ran toward them. "Don't go there! That is the Lost Woods! Nobody ever comes out of there besides Saira!"

"That's all a bunch of junk! Let's go." Calvin said climbing up the wall.

**In the Lost Woods...**

"Maybe that guy was telling the truth. Maybe we will never come out again! And I'm getting hungry..." Hobbes whined as they walked through the dense forest.

"Don't be such a wimp Hobbes." Calvin ordered clutching onto his sword.

"Say... Didn't we go past this rock before?" Hobbes asked pointing at a rock in the ground.

"Maybe... It looks familiar." Calvin said looking at the strange rock.

"Face it. We're lost." Hobbes said staring at the sky.

"Lost! Hah! Lost isn't even in our vocabulary!" Calvin said throwing he's remains of his stick in one of the strange wood passages.

They heard a strange thump.

Suddenly a giant wolf jumped out of the distant. It snarled and snapped it's jaws at Calvin and Hobbes.

It lunged at Calvin! Calvin jumped to the side just dodging. It raised it's claws and struck Calvin in the arm. Calvin ignored the pain in his arm and slashed his sword at the wolf. It stopped the attack and went in for the kill. Just then Hobbes pierced the creature from behind.

It whined in pain. It swiped at Hobbes and Hobbes raised his shield to stop it. Then BAM! It was hit in the back with a deku nut. Calvin swung his sword around and created a strange blue energy and made the wolf burst into flames.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Hobbes asked bringing himself off the grass.

"Don't know! I- Uh no..." Calvin said looking behind himself.

More Wolfs were coming for them. "Run!" Calvin screamed knowing that they wouldn't be able to take on that many wolfs.

They ran through the passages and up some stairs to a temple of some sort.

They noticed a bomb sitting outside the door. Calvin picked it up and smacked it into the stairs.

"Eat that furballs!" Calvin yelled out as the stairs crumbled.

"Great idea genius. Now tell me. Why did you have to destroy the stairs! Not even I can jump down that high!" Hobbes yelled.

"I didn't think of that." Calvin said looking down at the wolfs who were trying to climb up the tree.

"Let's go in and wait for them to go away." Hobbes said looking at the fine castle.

They walked through the dimly light castle and noticed something strange. Four ugly women were walking in a circle around what appeared to be a elevator of some sort.

"Hey. What are you old hags doing?" Calvin asked.

They stared at Calvin and started to throw flames at them.

"Hey! Fine! If that's the way you wanna play then take this!" Calvin said swinging his sword in the airs and they all gave out screams.

"Now was that necessary? They might come back as ghosts and create puzzles of some sort of reason to get to that elevator in the future!" Hobbes said.

"That will only happen in a video game for some sort of game. Let's keep going." Calvin said stepping onto the elevator.


	4. A Stone in a Temple

The castle became darker and darker as the duo went on. "Are you sure that you know where we are?" Hobbes asked nervously. "Chill out Hobbes I know what I'm doing." Calvin said coolly. He stared the creepy painting that seemed to be everywhere they went.

Calvin sliced down a door with ease. "Whoa! Whatever that gem did really made this blade strong…" Calvin said in amazement. They peered into the room to make sure that nobody was going to ambush them. "What is this creepy place and why did you want to come here?" Hobbes scratched his head looking around. "There's something here that we need to get out of this wacky place." Calvin peered around the room for a little bit before noticing a strange gem.

"What the heck is that floating gem?" Hobbes asked poking it a few times. "It's what I saw in my dream." Calvin snatched it and ran. As sudden as he took it monsters started to pour out of the door. "Dang monsters!" Calvin clutched with blade and swung it. It smacked into its target with enough force to send it flying into another spider. They fought the spiders until a Moblin the 2 times the size of the door came flying at them with extreme speed. Calvin and Hobbes let out a squeal and jumped out of range of the attack.

"Let's get out of here!" Hobbes said running toward the exit as fast as his legs could carry him. "I agree!" Calvin ran with the emerald in his hand. "Hey Snotbrain! Over here!" Calvin taunted throwing a deku nut at the monster. The nut exploded and appeared to slow it down for a second or two. With a monster chasing them they had no idea of where to go to get out of there. The beast chased them down the stairs and around corners until. "NUTS! Dead end!" Calvin moaned in defeat. "We have more important things to worry about!" Hobbes said noticing that the Moblin had a spear. It ran at them ready to pierce them with it's spear. When Hobbes grabbed onto the spear and stopped the attack.

It wasn't enough though. They were being pushed into the wall. Calvin was trying to help but it didn't matter. "It's been honours serving you buddy…" Calvin groaned as he tried to fend off the attack. Suddenly the green emerald lighted up with green and Hobbes threw the Moblin into the wall knocking it out.

There was an awkward silence for a while. "H-How the heck did you throw him that far?" Calvin asked as they ran through the castle trying to find a way out before the Moblin woke up. "I don't know. Maybe we tigers are just born with it." Hobbes proudly pronounced. "Hmm…" Calvin narrowed his eyes to think. He peered around the corner and saw the exit.

Hobbes checked to make sure that the wolfs where gone and jumped onto the tree and climbed down. Calvin tried but missed the tree and fell face first into the ground. "Nice work Einstein." Hobbes helped him up. "Shut up. We have to keep moving." Calvin tucked the stone in his pocket and the two walked out of the lost woods and took a quick nap in Kokiri Forest.

They thanked everyone and left the woods. The open field was full of possibilities and new adventures just waiting to be found.

The field was bigger then they thought and they had no idea where they were going.

"So what now?" Hobbes asked. "To that mountain?" Calvin said. The duo set out toward the tall smoking mountain that rested on the peak.

**Apon entering…**

"Great work. Your gut instinct was to come here and now your guts are going to be splattered all over your instincts!" Hobbes told him as another bolder came rolling down at them. Calvin ducked and it just missed him. "Maybe we should go back…" Calvin said in horror as another came down at them. Hobbes jumped out of the way with Calvin in his arms. "YOU THINK!" Hobbes asked as they ran down the mountain.

"Wait! What about the skull freaks?" Calvin asked as a chill went down his back. "Your right… What should we do? Go down and get eaten or go up the mountain and get turned into pancakes… Mmm… Pancakes…" Hobbes drooled all over Calvin. "LET ME DOWN YOU SLOOB! But pancakes do sound good…" Calvin joined him.

As they dreamed of pancakes a rock came tumbling down the mountain after them. Hobbes turned around but it was too late to jump out of the way. But a slash went through the air and the rock went in two. "What the sugar bombs!" Calvin said turning around. The man that saved them was tall and he was covered in armour. "Are you alright?" He asked. "F-Fine… Who are you?" Calvin asked the stranger.

"Kyle but we can't talk. We need to get off this mountain quick." Kyle told them as he stared at the mountain. The three ran off the mountain and went into town quickly on Kyle's horse.

The town was quiet and calm at night not like the busy mornings. "This is my house." Kyle told them. It was very big and nice.

When they got in they heard a baby crying. "You have a baby?" Hobbes asked. "Yes we do. But we haven't decided on a name yet…" Kyle pondered. Calvin looked over the baby. It had blond hair and a symbol on it's hand. "I know that symbol! A kid who studies history had a key chain like that! Sort of like a **link** to the future." Calvin said out loud. "Link…" Kyle wondered. Kyle picked up the baby and said the name again. "It's settled. We'll call you Link!" Kyle said to the baby.

Suddenly their was an explosion. "What the heck is that!" Calvin asked in horror. "It's happening again. Dear! We need to get out of here!" Kyle called out to his wife. "Oh dear! Come on!" His Wife grabbed Link and covered him in a blanket and ran to the back exit. Hobbes grabbed onto Calvin's hand and they went with them.

The couple with Link ran out of the door with Calvin trailing behind them. Just then a skeleton warrior jumped out at them. Calvin ran the other direction and Hobbes knocked the slash away. A wolf jumped out of the other direction and tried to attack them.

Calvin swiped the attack away with his sword. "Looks like we're in a pickle now huh?"


	5. Lava Stones

Calvin and Hobbes stood surrounded by beasts much too strong for them to take. Calvin was shaking like mad and Hobbes couldn't deny that he wasn't a little scared. "Who are these little scrimps?" The first warrior asked. "He was one that wondered about the sacred golden power sir!" A man said to the knights. 'Shoot!' Calvin thought to himself. "Well they must be on the other side then. Kill them and get it over with!" The knight told the warriors. "N-No! You can't!" Calvin yelled out to them in his average rage. "What are you gonna do? Try to use that pathetic blade on us?" The knights laughed up a storm. "Stop it…" Calvin fuming with rage they could swear that they saw steam come out of his ears.

The green emerald lighted up and Calvin charged at them. He slashed a terrible blow to the knight that laughed at him he collapsed in a heap. The others see this and slash at Calvin. Calvin raised his shield to block and stabbed the other knight. The wolf punched Calvin to the ground but Calvin rolled out of the way and killed the wolf. It burned into flames and that was it.

Calvin's blade was starting to turn blue with power. He swung it and created a wave a energy and blew away ever single one of them. Calvin fell to his knees and gasped for air. "Wow. You really out did yourself here." Hobbes' eyes were as big as dinner plates this time. "I don't know what happened. But it had something to do with this stone." Calvin pulled out the green emerald out of his pocket.

Calvin used Hobbes' shoulder as balance as they got out of there. The whole city was in flames. Normally Calvin would be in excitement at this but for some reason he felt like something that he would never felt. He felt sad about the city in flames. He always pictured this moment with him laughing and cheering but he never realized how important this stuff is.

Hobbes stared down for a monument and found Kyle's shield. "What happened?" Hobbes asked himself. "He must have dropped it to lose weight." Calvin said picking up the shield. "Wow… It's really light." Calvin said smashing it with his sword. "And really strong…" Calvin said holding the blade to stop it from shaking. "He won't mind if we borrow it will he?" Calvin snickered.

**At death mountain…**

Calvin and Hobbes hid under the shield and it blocked all the rocks that came at them. When they reached the top they found a cave. "Let's go in and explore!" Calvin said running into it. "B-But I- Nevermind…" Hobbes sulked into the cave.

When they found the inside of the cave it was very hot. So hot that Calvin was sweating like crazy. "What is in here? Lava!" Calvin screamed out. "Actullay it's magma because it's still in the volcano." Hobbes corrected. "Well excuse my terms."(1) Calvin said calmly.

Calvin removed his cap and waved it to try and cool down but it didn't help. Hobbes was feeling fine but was more worried about Calvin.

A shining red light filled the cave and it appeared to be another stone like the emerald that they picked up in the forest temple.

Calvin started to run to go and get it but was stopped by a flow of magma spiting up. "Augh! LAVA! Doh! I mean Magma!" Calvin said running away with a tiny flame on his head. Hobbes put it out by stomping on it. "Get off me Flea for brains! I don't even know to be happy or angry right now!" Calvin said feeling the top of his hair.

"Why don't we just go around the long way?" Hobbes suggested.

"Well you can go ahead and kill yourself I'm getting the heck out of here before I become Mom's cooking." Calvin said running out of the cave.

Hobbes looked at a wall that sat in the middle of the lava- DOH! Not again Magma! Hobbes jumped for it. He hoped onto the wall and climbed it with ease. At the top he noticed that it wasn't an accident that the lava- Magma! Came up out of nowhere.

A monster was making that happen. Hobbes took out a bomb and hurled it at the monster. The monster ate up the bomb and blew up into the Magma. (HA HA!)

Hobbes pounced and landed on the platform like a cat. He grabbed the stone and ran out of the cave.

Outside of the cave Hobbes found Calvin drinking water and splashing himself with it. "Hey! Where did you get that water?" Hobbes asked. "Got it in that cave right next to the other cave." Calvin said.

"I also got some magic abilities from a fairy in there." Calvin said jugging down more water. "What do you mean?" Hobbes said before he was cut off by a rumbling sound. The two looked up and saw that this wasn't just a mountain… It was a volcano! "Augh! Look out for the magma!" Calvin screamed. "Actually it's now lava." Hobbes corrected. "Oh will you just shut up!" Calvin said grabbing the shield and jumping down the volcano with Hobbes. The two rode down the volcano on the shield. The lava came down destroying all the rocks in the way. It was catching up to Calvin and Hobbes.

Calvin stared around for something that could stop the flow of magma- Darn it! Lava!

He chucked their last bomb at the rock that rested above them it fell and blocked the road.

"That was close!" Calvin said wiping the sweat off his head. Hobbes took out of his fur the red stone that he picked up. "Wow! That looks a lot like the green emerald that we picked up in the forest!" Calvin said in amazement.

"Calvin! You don't look so good…" Hobbes said just noticing that Calvin was a lot paler and his eyes were stained black. "We got to get you to a doctor or something!" Hobbes yelled as he grabbed Calvin in his arms and ran to Lake Hylia.

There Hobbes found that the doctor wasn't there at the monument. Hobbes looked around for a place that he could tend to Calvin. He looked into the water and dipped Calvin into it. Calvin awoke and his eyes went back to normal and he regained color in his face. "Calvin! Your all better!" Hobbes hugged his friend. "What'do you mean!" Calvin asked. "I'll explain later! Now let's get going!" Hobbes said picking up the supllies.

Calvin looked in the water again to get the soot off his face and saw a tunnel under the water. He leaned forward to get a better look and he fell deep into the water and started to sink. "H-Hobbes!" Calvin yelled out for help from his friend but it was too late he sank right into the tunnel. "Calvin!" Hobbes Called out looking for where his friend had landed. But what Hobbes didn't know is that Calvin was no longer in the lake.

All of those Lava and Magma Mix-ups are references to Chuggaaconroy.


	6. Return to Home

A drip of water splashed onto Calvin's face in a loud splat. Calvin woke up and looked around. He was surrounded by strange creatures with fins and gills. "Where am I?" Calvin said looking around at all the water. "Your in Zora's domain." One of the people said. Calvin shook his head and looked around. "Where's Hobbes? My tiger." Calvin asked the people. "There was nobody with you when we found you." One of the Zoras said. "I bet he's still searching for me in the lake." Calvin moaned.

**Back with Hobbes…**

"This is terrible! What happened to Calvin?" Hobbes said searching around franticly for his friend.

**Back with Calvin…**

"Thank you for saving me but I have to go now." Calvin said to the zoras. "Do you know how to swim?" A Zora asked. "N-No." Calvin told them. "Then you won't be able to get out then. All of the exits have water surrounding them." One of the zoras said.

"Oh…" Calvin said looking at the deep water. "I guess that you'll need this then." The Zoras handed Calvin a blue sapphire surrounded by a crystal gob. "Thank you I guess…" Calvin said noticing that the sapphire was like the two other stones that they collected.

He didn't say anything but he jumped down into the water and swam through the exit.

Calvin swam to the surface and was greeted by Hobbes. "What the heck happened to you?" Hobbes said hugging him. "I was saved by the Zora people and they gave me another one of these stones so I can swim!" Calvin said holding up the blue stone only for it to be swiped away by a bird.

"Hey Jerk! Bring that back!" Calvin screamed running after the bird. Hobbes grabbed a bow and arrow and shot at the bird. It dodged the attack and flew off into the morning sun. "Drat!" Calvin yelled stomping his foot. Hobbes fired the last arrow at the bird it smacked it right on it's head. Just after it happened an arrow surrounded in fire came back to Hobbes. Calvin picked it up while Hobbes swam into the lake and got back the sapphire.

Soon after all three of the stones were together Calvin and Hobbes noticed something strange happen. The stones were creating a energy force and it brought the time machine out of the lake good as new. "The time machine?" Calvin said complete amazement. "I've never been this happy to see your cardboard box in my life." Hobbes said wiping his tears. Calvin hoped in and placed the stones in the right place and they soared off into the distant…

After a loud screech the time machine hit the ground and was back in his room.

"We're back?" Calvin asked looking around at his messy room. "Calvin! Time for bed!" Mom yelled out at him. "It's as if nothing ever happened…" Hobbes said looking at the screen.

Calvin whipped the sweat off his head and felt something on his back. The Kokiri Sword…

"No way… Cool!" Calvin said holding his blade high above his head. Suddenly there was a roar and half the room was destroyed.

Blanks of boards and nails toppled onto Calvin as a Dragon with black armour soared past and started blowing up houses.

Susie Derkins was playing with her dolls and looked out at an explosion at Calvin's house. "Calvin!" She cried out just as the dragon's arms burst through the room and grabbed Susie and soar off into the air with her screaming her head off.

The Military had already arrived and was shooting at the dragon but it's tough armour was blocking the explosions. It destroyed the tanks and the planes with it's fire and tail.

**Back with Calvin…**

Calvin pushed his way out of the rubble. His face had a cut and his arm was covered in blood. "Calvin! Are you alright!" Hobbes asked as he made his way through the rubble. "Does it look like I'm alright Flea brain!" Calvin yelled at him. "Good point." Hobbes said looking at Calvin. "What the Sugar Bombs is that thing?" Calvin asked rubbing his head. "A Dragon! And look at the poor sap that she picked up!" Hobbes laughed not knowing it was Susie. "She?" Calvin asked.

"HELP ME!" Susie screamed into the air. "Holy Tiger Hair it's Susie!" Calvin said taking out his sword. "We have to save her!" Hobbes said taking out a bomb. "Hobbes! Remember that no one can see you so you won't be that much of a help…" Calvin mumbled taking out the green emerald. "Right." Hobbes moaned.

The stone lit up and Calvin charged. "What a brave idiot." Hobbes said watching Calvin charge into the distant.

Calvin hopped into one of the cannons and fired himself at the dragon. He landed on the dragon's neck and looked around for a weak point. The green emerald's glow went away and the blue sapphire lit up instead and Calvin remembered in a book that the weak point is under the armour. But how was he gonna break the armour?

The red ruby glowed and Calvin striked the armour and it snapped into two. He then pepared to strike the back of the neck when the dragon shaked him off.

Calvin looked down and noticed how high up he was. "Oh poop…" He said to himself. He started to fall when Susie caught him.

"Thanks Susie!" Calvin said giving her a thumbs up. "Save that for later! Just get me out of here!" Susie yelled. Calvin took her hand and scaled the remaining armour.

They reached the top and Calvin took the red ruby out and he started to harness the power of it but before he could do that it fell out of his hand and out into the streets.

"Darn it!" Calvin yelled out. "How am I gonna kill this thing if I don't have the power stone?"

He tried striking it but it had no effect. Susie shivered and gave Calvin a quick peck on the cheek. Calvin's face filled up with red and he striked the neck. POW! The Dragon gave out a screech and dropped out of the air.

The two fell out off the dragon onto the streets below. But before they smacked down Hobbes came and caught them just in time.

"Good catch buddy!" Calvin said to his friend. Just after that Calvin saw the Red Ruby glint for a monument. Calvin dived for it but it was caught by Moe. "Looking for this Twinkey? Didn't know you wearied jewellery." Moe smirked at beat up Calvin. "Give it back you big gorilla!" Calvin said trying to grab it.

Just then the Dragon let out a screech and landed in front of Calvin.

"You have done well to give me an attack like that." The Dragon said to them. "But now it's time to face my real self."


	7. Final Battle

**Author's notes: This chapter is not what you call K+ so it's T for now.**

The Dragon had just spoke. Calvin shivered at the sound of her voice. She lit up and transformed into a tiger. The Tiger stood on it's hind legs just as Hobbes did.

She took out a sword and a shield and walked toward Calvin. Calvin took out his blade and the two stones lit up and dove into Calvin. He was filled with courage and wisdom.

Calvin slashed at her but she just blocked and smacked Calvin in the face with the hilt of her blade. Calvin grabbed his face in pain and got a bloody noise. Susie let out a scream and Moe stood motionless. Calvin got up and rolled behind and used a jump slash. POW! The blade made contact but she turned around slowly and just smiled.

Nothing… Calvin did a quick stab but again nothing. Calvin hurled a bomb at her but she just tossed it back. The explosion knocked Calvin to the ground. But he stood brave and courageous. Hobbes pounced but was knocked back by a barrier. Only Moe was in with the Tiger and Calvin.

Calvin slashed with all his might but he only irritated the Tiger. "I've had enough of this fight." She said as she stabbed Calvin directly with her blade.

Susie screamed into the air and Hobbes' face lost color. Calvin shaked a few times until he dropped to the ground. The grass stained red Calvin's eyes closed. "Noo…" Hobbes said as the barrier came down.

Rage filled in Hobbes at his friend's death that the stones that they had turned black. Hobbes abrorbed that power and he created a field of darkness that surrounded him. His fur went dark black and his stripes went red. His pupils disappeared and a shadowy arua surrounded him in his rage. (Good idea to play 'I am all of me' right here.)

She turned around and raised her shield Hobbes tore open that shield like a can of tuna. He delivered a punch to her stomach that sent her back into the remains of a building. Hobbes pounced at the Dragon/Tiger and the impact caused her to be thrown right through the building remains. She got up and slashed at Hobbes with her sword.

Hobbes dodged and kicked at her but she ducked and shoot a energy blast at him. Hobbes was knocked back by this but he kicked off the ground and punched her right in the face. "Crap this Hobbes character is tough!" She said rubbing her cheek. Hobbes' hands filled with energy as he created an energy sword to fight with.

She smiled and slashed at him, Hobbes blocked and cut her on his arm. She hit Hobbes on his knee and made him fall and she stabbed him right on his back.

She smirked and then Hobbes got up fine turned around and knocked her back into the ground.

Hobbes smirked and prepared to finish her.

**Back with Calvin…**

Calvin shook once and opened his eyes to see Hobbes in his dark form. "H-Hobbes…" He groaned. Susie opened another bottle of Red Potion and dipped it into Calvin's mouth.

His wounds healed instantly as he finished it. "I've got to help Hobbes!" Calvin said getting up and running at her.

The Tiger dodged Hobbes' attack and kicked him in the back sending Hobbes at a wall. She grabbed him by the throat and took out her blade.

"This was an interesting battle Hobbes… I've never met someone who could fight as good as you." She said peparing to finish Hobbes.

Calvin grabbed his blade and hit her in the back with his blade. She turned around and saw Calvin there with his sword. "Ahh… So your not dead yet!" She hissed. Hobbes saw Calvin and his fur went back to normal and he regained his pupils.

"I have the true power Dragon witch!" Calvin said to her. "You can't even damage me! What can you do?" She asked.

Calvin closed his eyes and three triangles appeared in front of his face. The Dragon Tiger's face dropped. The three stones came together with them and Calvin touched the triforce and spoke. "I wish for the power to defeat you!"

After that Calvin gained golden armour and his sword lit up with golden power.

"I won't let this happen!" She hissed as she slashed at Calvin. The blade did nothing to Calvin.

Calvin raised his blade and through the dark clouds a sunrays hit his blade and he slashed at the Tiger.

Where the blade hit there was a golden light. She screeched and exploded in a ray of light that filled the entire city.

**In Calvin's head…**

"You have done well… The threat to your world is over. The only way to keep this from happening to have you give up your items that you picked up in your journey." The gods spoke to him.

"Very well…" Calvin said resentfully handing over the stones and the triforce shards. His armour vanished and along with his sword.

"You may however… Keep the cap." The Gods said to the green caped boy.

Calvin smiled and in a flash everything was gone.

**The next day…**

Calvin awoke in his bed. "Calvin! It's time for school your going to miss the bus!" His mom called out. "Was it just a dream?" Calvin asked himself looking outside. Everything was normal, Moe was beating up some kid and Susie was standing waiting for the bus.

"Hey Hobbes. Did we go to the land of Hyrule and saved the world from a evil dragon tiger?" Calvin asked his tiger friend.

Hobbes stared and blinked a few times. "How much sugar are you having?" Hobbes asked going back to reading Captain Nalapalm.

Calvin sighed and reached under his pillow and he felt something.

A Green Kokiri Cap.

Calvin smiled and placed the cap under his bed in a box.

And that was the adventure of Calvin and Hobbes.

Something you just can explain can always become your greatest adventure.

Friendship is a powerful thing.

It can help you through anything.

**The End.**


End file.
